The End
by ChicagoPDwalkingdead
Summary: in the wake of a zombie apocalypse, the Chicago PD crew fights for survival. I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS TO NBC AND AMC
1. Chapter 1

A/N- hello readers! I have decided to try a Chicago pd in the zombie apocalypse! I hope y'all enjoy :) oh and the story will take place a little bit of time after the apocalypse has started.

Chapter 1

"Antonio, Ruzek, go fetch some water will ya?" Voight commands. Antonio looks over at Voight from his sitting position in a lawn chair next to the fire.

"Even after the world ended you're still bossing me around?" Antonio jokes. Voight had been standing on the front of porch of their new found camp. They were held up at an old farm house in the country side.

"Yep, I am Dawson. Now are you gonna go get that water or not?" Voight calls back, his famous smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

"Yeah, I guess I don't have a choice… Ruzek! Let's go!" Antonio yells to Adam, he was over by the barn feeding chickens.

"Comin'!" Ruzek yells back.

"You might want to keep your voices down, in case you forgot, there's flesh-hungry beasts walking the earth." Alvin reminds in a smart assed tone.

"Anyone seen Lindsay?" Voight wonders, looking around the farm and realizing Erin wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"She went to the lake to sun tan. It is the middle of July you know. At least someone's enjoying the sun" Jay informs as he emerges from the house.

"And how would you know this?" Voight questions.

"She told me before she left, I was actually gonna get going down there to check on her… and maybe take a swim" Jay explains. Voight nods and resumes watch guard duty.

Adam and Antonio gather up water jugs and head towards the wells a little ways down the driveway whilst Jay takes off to the lake. Upon arriving at the wells, Antonio starts to fill them while Adam keeps watch.

"What's going on with Halstead and Lindsay?" Adam asks. Antonio sets a jug down on the dirt and faces Adam.

"How would I know? If Voight don't care then neither should we"

"I was just askin…"

"Well sometimes you ask too much. Hand me another jug, I want to get out of this damn sun for a change" Adam nods as he hands Antonio another jug then wipes his forehead.

X

Jay spots Lindsay laying on a blanket in her bikini next to the water, sunglasses on and music in her ears. He chuckles to himself and shakes his head as she sits up quickly and curses at her now dead IPhone. He starts creeping behind the cat tails and shrubbery and sneaks up close. She whips her head around when he steps on a branch and it makes a snapping noise. He watches her reach for her gun and look around. He took the moment to sneak behind her and bear hug her. He lifts her up and laughs as she screams for him to let her down.

"Jay you ass! Let me down!" She kicks her legs but to no avail. He runs straight into the water and brings her under with him. She rises to the surface, spitting water and pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"That was a dick move Halstead." She says angrily, wading her way through the water towards the shore.

"It was refreshing wasn't it?" He retorts. She sticks her tongue out at him and bends down to pick up her stuff. Halstead watches in admiration, water dripping from her soft, tan skin made him speechless.

"You coming or not?" She calls, breaking him from his trance.

"Uh yeah I'll be right there…" he felt his lips moving but couldn't stop the words escape from his mouth. He too wades out of the water and stands by Lindsay on the shore.

"Stop staring Halstead." She remarks bluntly.

*later that night*

Erin sat up in bed reading a book, feeling tired. She got a sudden feeling of nausea and got up to rush to the bathroom where she yacked up whatever she'd eaten lately. Jay's bedroom was right next to the bedroom so he heard her throwing up. He gets out of bed and rushes to the bathroom, Erin was now sprawled out on the bathroom floor.

"Erin? Erin can you hear me?" He pressed the back of his hand against her forehead and felt that it was very warm.

"Heat stroke must be…" Jay mutters to himself.

"I need some help in here!" Jay yells out to no one in particular. Alvin was the first arrival, Then Voight, Ruzek, Antonio and Burgess.

"What happened Halstead?" Voight asks quickly.

"I heard her throwing up and I came in here. I'm pretty sure its heat stroke, she's sunburnt." Halstead predicts.

"Burgess, get a wet washcloth. Ruzek, grab some ibuprofen." Voight orders. While everyone did their duties, Jay scooped Erin up in his arms and laid her down on her bed. Burgess and Ruzek soon returned with a washcloth and meds, Jay pressed the cool cloth onto Erin's forehead.

"Erin, wake up" Jay says. She groans as her eyes flutter open, she seemed clueless for a moment.

"What happened?"

"You had heat stroke, it'll be alright." Voight explains. Voight hands her 2 capsules and a glass of water, she swallowed the medicine and sighed.

"Jay, keep an eye on her. I'm gonna go continue on watch." Jay nods then Voight leaves. Everyone else had headed back to bed.

"Thanks" Erin mumbles. Jay nods, he gently pushes her sweaty hair back so that it wasn't adding heat to her neck. She looks at his sparkling eyes, he seemed to be subconsciously running the cloth over her forehead.

"You act like I'm dying Halstead, I'll be fine by morning."

"Yeah, says the girl lying in a bed with a bad sun burn" She laughs and her cheeks blush, she felt so weak having Halstead taking care of her and being stuck in a bed until she regained normal composure.

Erin soon dozed off, Halstead not long after. He had been sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, now his head leaned back against the head board and his arm rested on his stomach.

Voight took a moment to walk upstairs to check on Erin. There she layed on her back, snoozing soundly. And then there was Jay, sleeping soundly beside her. He shakes his head as he smiles then heads back for guard duty.

A/N- How do y'all like the idea?! I was actually having a lot of fun writing this! I know what its like almost having a heatstroke so I put one in here for Erin. So in this, Voight is a little better about Erin and Jay's "friendship" because its not in the work setting. Please leave reviews! Thanks 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Alvin joins Voight on the front porch. He hands the man a cup of coffee and sighs as he sits next to him.

"We need to make a supply run, we're getting low on a few things. Not a big run just a little one to a market or something. We could send Erin and Jay or something." Alvin explains.

"Antonio and I will go, you're in charge until I get back. Got it?" Alvin nods and takes a long sip from his coffee.

*an hour later*

Antonio and Hank were ready to go, everyone wished them luck before they headed off.

"I hope they make it back…" Adam hopes out loud. Alvin looks at the man and rests a hand on his shoulder.

"They're the toughest guys we got, they'll be fine. How about you go help Burgess with checking the snares and feeding chickens. I've gotta keep watch" Alvin suggests. Adam nods and heads off to the barn. Alvin turns to Erin and Jay and sighs, placing a finger on his chin to denote that he was thinking.

"You guys mind doing laundry at the pond? Oh, and put on sunscreen today Lindsay" Erin nods and rolls her eyes, Jay exchanges a smirk with Alvin before the two head inside to fetch everyone's laundry.

X

"What are you doing here Ruzek? I had this whole, egg checking thing under control." Kim says.

"Alvin suggests I be of use and help you with barn chores. You know you love me Burgess" He snickers with a smirk that Kim absolutely loved. She smiles and hands him a shovel.

"Okay, you wanna help? Then clean out the chicken coop" And with that she strides off to grab food for the chickens.

"You're something else you know that?" Adam says.

"I know, but you love it Ruzek" He laughs and walks over to her, his hand brushes against her cheek. He leans down and captures her lips in a soft kiss.

"I see those barn chores are going well" Erin smirks at the doorway with Jay standing close behind her. Adam and Kim pull away and both were blushing madly.

"You guys want anything washed? We couldn't find your laundry baskets" Jay asks.

"My clothes are in the closet" Adam informs, Kim responded with the same answer.

"Okay, we got ya covered" Erin says finally then the two leave Kim and Adam alone.

"Well that was…"

"Awkward?" Adam finishes. She nods with laugh.

X

Erin dunks her shirt in the cool lake water, the water getting sudsy around it.

"You've been dipping that same shirt in the water for 10 minutes. I've got at least 3 shirts done already, what's up?" Jay wonders. Erin looks over at him and sighs.

"I'm just worried about Hank and Antonio… anything could happen" Jay stands up and holds out his hand to her.

"Come on, me and you are heading for a walk. It'll do you some good" Erin couldn't possibly refuse so she took his hand and he pulled her up. They left the clothes there and started walking through the woods.

"Jay you sure we should be going this far?" No response. She turns around to spot a walker inching towards her, that's when she feels a hand grasp her wrist. She is about to scream but another hand covers her mouth. She is turned to face Jay, who put a finger up to his lips. She sighs with relief then watches Jay as he takes his knife out. The monster gets closer so Jay lurches out to stab it. It drops to the ground after Jay rips his knife from its skull.

"Thanks" Erin whispers. Jay smiles at her then takes a step closer to her spot near a tree.

"Jay… not here." She says, taking a step in the direction back towards the lake.

"Now's as good a time as any" Jay retorts back.

"Here's the deal. We get back to the lake safe and sound, then maybe I'll let you make your move. Got it?" Jay waited until she was turned away from him walking so that he could gently pull her from around the waist and turn her to face him. He pulls her against him and presses his lips to hers. She wanted to pull away but the trance his lips placed on her made her practically beg for more. She pulls on his shirt to deepen the kiss, her tongue wrestles around with his. He pulls away for a quick moment to truly look her in the eyes, she immediately pulls him back in for a kiss. She starts lifting his shirt so he takes the liberty to remove it quick and discard it to the ground beside them. He plays at the hem of her shirt until she too removes her shirt, revealing her lacy bra.

Erin jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist, he supports her weight by holding tightly to her ass. Now Jay presses her back against a tree and places kisses down her neck. She gasps when he suckles at a sensitive part of her neck. With the newfound information, Jay lowers her to the ground and places his arm on each side of her. He props himself up and looks down at her, he spots the hickey now forming on her neck and almost freaks out.

"Shit…" He mutters. Her face looks puzzled.

"Hickey… Voight will see that and he'll-" His worries are melted away by her pressing her lips to his while removing his belt.

_Is this really happening? _Erin thought to herself.

Jay removes his pants, revealing his boxers, she looked at his 'friend' clearly rising in his boxers. She took this as her cue to remove her shorts and toss them on top of Jay's pants. She gasps lightly as his thumbs hook to her panties and pulls them down. Jay took a moment to admire her body before he removed his boxers and lowered himself on her, then inside her.

The feeling of Jay made Erin moan with pleasure, he grunted as he thrusted harder and faster.

"Jay… Oh my… Jay" She moans. It felt right, to be saying his name and for his 'member' to be inside her.

After an intense 5 minutes, Jay reached his climax and released into her. He kissed her deeply one last time before rolling off her and pulling his boxers back on. Erin sat up from the grass and takes a minute to catch her breath.

"That was uh… amazing" she smirks and pulls her panties and short back on. Once both of them are standing, Jay kisses her again then the two walk back to the lake. Erin felt her lower area throb with pain but also with pleasure, she hadn't done anything for a long time so it felt different after so long.

Soon all the laundry is done and the two make their way back home, little did they know, a surprise awaits them.

A/N- Sooo yeah I put a little smut in there, I find this smut more… idk more easier two write I guess. And I left a cliffhanger! Hopefully y'all will be intrigued to read more! Please review and don't get too mad about my horrible smut-writing skills. Thank youuu :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- hello readers! Im so excited to write these upcoming chapters! So im gonna changed the rating to 'T' because in the previous chapter I really didn't use that bad of smut soo ya… if anyone thinks otherwise please leave a review and I'll take it into consideration :) so without any further ado, chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Erin and Jay walk through the field carrying the baskets of wet laundry. Neither of them dared to say a word about what happened, they decided to just enjoy the encounter while it lasted.

Erin drops her baskets of laundry when she hears a blood-curdling scream in the direction of the barn. Jay watches as she starts sprinting, so he sets his baskets down as well and takes off after her.

"ERIN HELP ME PLEASE!" Erin recognized the voice as Kim's. A rush of adrenaline pushed her to run faster until she reached the barn. Kim was trying to fight off a walker that had wandered into the barn. Erin grabs the walker by its dirtied shirt and flings it across the room. Erin helps Kim up and checks on her.

"Yeah- yeah I'm fine. It didn't bite me" Kim rasps. Erin pats her back then averts her attention to the walker having its brains bashed in by Adam.

"Kim, are you okay?" Adam pants. Kim nods then Adam rushes over and pulls her into his chest, shocking everyone gathered around.

"Adam… I'm fine, everyone's looking" Kim whispers into his ear. He pulls away then looks at everyone, they all stared back at him.

"How'd that thing get in here?" Jay questions both Alvin and Adam.

"It came in from the direction of the lake, I'm surprised you guys didn't see it" Kim directs to Erin and Jay, who both blush and try to keep a serious face.

"Well we need more people on watch, we can't keep having incidents" Jay snaps at them. He walks back towards the field where the laundry was so Erin follows him, worried yet somewhat angry.

"hey! What the hell was that? I'm sure everyone is as shocked as you. No need to make everyone feel like shit cause of it!" Jay whips around with the basket of laundry in his arms.

"Kim almost died Erin! Open your eyes! If that had been you in that barn… I would've been way harder on them, we can't act like everything is sunshine and beaches! Life is different now and we gotta be more alert, especially if we're gonna have people working alone." Erin couldn't agree with him more, but she didn't much appreciate how he approached the subject.

"Okay Halstead, you win. Lets get this laundry hung up." Jay looked flabbergasted.

"Wow I actually won a fight with Erin Lindsay… that's a first" He remarks sarcastically.

"Well don't get used to it Halstead" Erin retorts back.

*later at night*

Everyone gathered in the living room waiting, Hank and Antonio hadn't returned yet.

"Erin, they'll make it back. They've got to" Kim tries to comfort her. It clearly wasn't working.

As the group waits impatiently, a pair of headlights shine through the cracks in the boarded-up windows.

"They're back" Alvin announces, looking out the front door to be sure. Erin is the first to jump up and rush through the front door and greet Antonio and Hank.

"You guys made it! Are you okay?" Erin wonders. Hank steps out of the vehicle while Antonio was doing something in the back of the truck.

"We found him" Hank announces, his eyes beaming. Antonio returns to view with a face that Erin hadn't seen in a long time.

"Justin!" Erin gasps. Justin smiles wide and limps over to her and envelopes her in a hug.

"Are you hurt?"

"Jeez Erin, enough with the questions. I'm fine, just twisted my ankle when we had to run out of that grocery store" Justin explains. Erin shoots Antonio and Hank a 'what were you thinking?' look and sits into her hip.

"You know we only go in grocery stores with the whole group." Erin grumbles. Voight walks over to her and hugs her, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"What am I? chopped liver?" Antonio jokes.

"Of course not, c'mere" Erin laughs and gives her friend a hug.

"What'd you guys get?" Alvin asks Voight.

"All sorts of stuff" Hanks answers simply.

**Quick A/N- I'm gonna do a time jump to get things going, hope y'all don't mind :)**

*1 month later*

Erin stared at the sink as tears streamed down her face. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Are you sure?" Jay asks quietly, his throat suddenly dry.

"L-look at it Jay! It's clearly telling me something!" Erin yells louder than she thought.

"It'll be alright, we can do it" Jay says, nervous of her response.

"Jay… having a baby in these times are seriously dangerous! Yeah I wanted kids but not in this mess!"

"Erin listen to me, we can make sure this baby is safe, we'll keep you healthy so that the pregnancy goes well. Please Erin" Jay looks deeply into her eyes and holds her hands, she looks back at him and blinks away the remaining tears.

"Okay… I'll keep it." She agrees.

"When should we tell Voight?" Jay asks.  
"As soon as possible." Erin responds.

"We can announce it at dinner, so that everyone knows" Jay suggests.

"Yeah… better to get it out there" Erin sighs.

*At dinner*

Erin doesn't touch any of her food, instead she pokes into her potatoes with her fork and sighs, the time was coming when she would have to reveal to the world that Jay got her pregnant.

"Uhm- I uh… we have an announcement to make" Erin says awkwardly, avoiding eye contact, especially Voight.

"I'm… I'm pregnant…"

A/N- another cliffhangerrr! Hehe hope y'all enjoy this story :) I wanted to make the chapter wayyy longer but I feel like shorter chapters are easier to comprehend and stuff plus I felt like this was a good point to stop the chapter. So read, enjoy and review! Love, author.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- hi readers! This chapter is all about Erin's pregnancy! So no zombies or stuff like that, this will jump ahead throughout the pregnancy a lot so that it gets things going :) the next few chapters will probably be fillers and some more zombie action :D I know many of you don't watch the walking dead so I tried to give you more CPD character action mixed with a little zombie apocalypse stuff. So please review and enjoy! I love reviews because they keep me going

Chapter 4

The room went so silent you could hear a pin drop, that is, until the moans started.

"Antonio, check the windows" Voight demands Antonio, not taking his eyes off Halstead.

"Shit… guys we got a problem" Antonio informs. Erin lets out the breath she had been holding in when Hank stands up and is clearly distracted. Jay looks over at her and half smiles, she returns the gesture before the two join the group looking out the window.

"There's too many of em', we gotta go" Voight decides finally. The group stares at him in shock but not one dares to say otherwise.

"Grab your bags and head for the vehicles" Antonio hisses at everyone.

Jay is about to start heading upstairs but is stopped by Voight grabbing his bicep. Jay slowly turns around to receive a right hook to the jaw.

"That was for getting Erin pregnant. And now you're gonna listen to me Halstead, you do whatever it takes to keep her alive. You got that?" Jay rubs his jaw while nodding, he figured he'd probably deserved that from Voight.

*4 months later*

Erin wipes her mouth of disgusting bile, it stung her throat but she was just glad the morning sickness was coming to an end.

"Hey, you okay?" Jay asks her, taking a seat on their shared bed.

Erin looks down at her baby bump, she was now 5 months along.

"Just a little morning sickness is all…"

"So we haven't really talked about the baby, like names and stuff" Jay reminds her.

"It's late, everyone is sleeping. I need some sleep, can we talk about this another time?" Erin asks, faking being tired.

"Erin, you always avoid this conversation. We need to talk about it" Jay smiles and watches her lay down, propping her feet on his thighs.

"Nah, I'd rather sleep" She says, smiling. Jay moves to lay down beside her, his hand lays gently over her stomach and his chin resting just above her head. He feels Erin take his hand and press it to her bare stomach.

"I'm glad I kept it, and I was thinking… we could name it Ben if it's a boy. What do you think?" Jay sighed, as much as he loved her thinking, he didn't want their possible son to be named after a dead kid he used to know.

"How about Henry? Ain't that Voight's first name?" Jay suggests.

"Nah, too weird… How about Tyler if it's a boy?" Erin says. She always liked the name Tyler, she didn't know why, she just did.

"I like that… What if it's a girl?" Erin took a good minute to think about it, she thought of one name that really stood out.

"I was thinking Eva or Evy, you know, Antonio's daughter? I think he'd be honored if we named it after his kid."

"Don't you think that'd be hard on him? He'll be around a little girl named after his dead daughter."

"True… I like Anabelle for a girl. You?" She felt Jay kiss the top of her head before he whispered.

"I love it." She smiled and turned to face him.

"I love you Jay…" She whispers then he kisses her lips.

"I love you too Erin"

*4 months later*

The 9 month mark was finally here. Erin draws a red X on the calendar on their wall. They have now been living in a mansion since the 3 month mark of her pregnancy. The mansion was safe, had lots of food already in it and most important, it was a good place to have the baby. Erin walked around their room, looking at the crib and baby supplies Jay had just gotten on the last run.

"You like what I picked out?" Erin turns around and smiles, meeting him halfway.

"It's lovely Jay. Thank you" Jay had also picked out the clothes, Antonio knew about children so he got the baby formula and essentials that she would need.

"The baby is due any day now" Erin announces, rubbing her big belly.

"What do you think it will be?" She asks him. He hugs her for a long time while thinking, and smiling.

"I bet it's gonna be a girl" he mumbles into her ear. Just then, Erin felt a sharp pain her stomach.

"Ah! Shit… I think the baby's coming" Erin says nervously. Jay couldn't help but smile, he knew it was dangerous having a baby in the apocalypse but he also couldn't wait to be a father. Especially the father of Erin's children.

"Hank! Antonio!" Jay yells down to the living room. Hank looks up from his book and sees Jay, he figured it must be Erin.

X

Antonio and Jay help lay Erin down on the bed and prop her legs up. She was having contractions but not that bad yet, which meant there was still lots of time to go.

"Jay you suck!" Erin yells, clenching her teeth in pain. Hank laughs which catches a glare from Jay and a smirk from Antonio.

"Hey, you're the one who can't control yourself. Don't be glaring at me" Antonio jokes to Jay.

"Where's Burgess? I thought you told her to be ready?" Antonio asks Hank.

"She's probably nervous. She's never delivered a baby before." Both men stop their conversation when Erin screams, another contraction.

"Halstead, give her something to bite down on." Jay looks for his t-shirt and hands it to Erin.

X

"PUSH!" Kim commands. Erin bit down hard on the t-shirt while holding Jay's hand. Erin pushed with all her might then Kim yells again

"PUSH!"

"AHH!" Erin grunts. Kim smiles at Erin and continues to command her to push.

"I see the head! Keep pushin' sweetie!" Kim announces.

Erin pushes a few more times before Kim carefully pulls the baby out. Immediately Antonio started wiping the baby off and wrapped it up in a blanket.

"Congrats Erin, it's a boy" Antonio smiles and hands her the baby. She starts crying tears of happiness as she looks at her beautiful boy, Jay peers over her shoulder and smiles too.

"We did good" Jay says quietly in her ear and kisses her sweaty temple.

"Someone go get Justin and Hank." Kim says. Antonio offers and walks out, Kim steps out and leaves Erin and Jay alone.

"He's beautiful" Erin whispers while watching the little boy hold onto her fingers.

"So Tyler it is?"

"Nah, I changed my mind. I like Chance." She suddenly decides.

"Why that name?"

"We took the Chance to bring a miracle into our lives, he's our miracle Jay." She smiles up at him and he smiles right back.

Voight and Justin walk in, Voight watches Erin and Jay looks at the little baby and they looked happier than ever.

"Congrats Erin" Justin says. He didn't much like that Erin and Jay had sex to make the baby but he was also happy for her.

"Voight? Wanna hold him?" Hank was snapped out of daze and he smiles at them as he walks over. Erin hands the baby over to Voight who simply stares in awe at the baby in his arms.

"What did you guys decide on for a name?" He asks.

"Chance Tyler Lindsay" Jay interrupts. Voight hands the baby over to Jay and clasps a hand on his shoulder.

"You better do right by Erin and your boy. Hear me Halstead?" Jay nods quickly and laughs.

"Always will" Jay mutters, looking down at Erin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*1 week later*

Erin startles awake at the sound of Chance's cries. She sits up and starts to stand up but Jay stops her.

"I got him"

"Thanks."

Jay sleepily walks over to the crib and carefully cradles the baby in his arms. He gently rocks him and whispers "shh" in an attempt to quiet him down.

"I'll make him a bottle" Erin says and turns on their battery powered lamp. She grabs some formula and the bottle then takes it to the next door bathroom to mix it. When she comes back, Jay was holding him close to his shoulder, humming a nice tune. Erin stands in the doorway and smiles, her two boys made her smile more than anything in the world.

"Here, you wanna feed him?" Jay grabs the bottle and feeds Chance, he immediately starts feeding on it. Erin wraps her arms around Jay's waist from behind and rests her head on his back.

"I can't wait till he gets older" Jay suddenly says.

"Why?" Erin asks sleepily. She probably would've fallen asleep just like she was if he hadn't spoke.

"Because I can teach him to fish and stuff. Aren't you excited?"

"I am its just… I don't want to plan ahead… case something happens to him, or us." Jay sighs, he knew she'd mention that at some point.

"I'll put him to bed, you can lay down." Jay offers. Erin pulls away from him and plops down on their bed.

Jay lays Chance down in the crib then crawls into bed next to Erin. He kisses her passionately before turning out the light.

X

"Do you ever want kids?" Kim asks Adam. He runs his fingers through her hair while he looks up at the ceiling.

"Someday yeah, why?"

"Well after delivering Erin's baby, I thought about possibly having kids in the future. Not now of course, maybe when Chance is a few years old." Adam smiles and kisses her forehead.

"I would love to have kids with you" He whispers. She smiles as he presses a soft kiss to her full lips.

Adam rolls over on top of her and places tender kisses on her neck. As he starts kissing down her stomach, they hear growling and screams. Adam rolls off of Kim and slips his jeans on. Kim too puts on some pants and takes her gun, a flashlight and knife while she follows behind Adam.

X

"DAD HELP! AHHH!" Justin screams. Walkers were now surrounding him, he fights them off the best he can but is slowly losing the battle. Pretty soon Hank, Antonio, Adam, Kim, Jay, and Erin who was holding Chance.

Everyone except Kim, Erin and Chance started killing the walkers, there were so many of them. Pretty soon there was none left, but they were too late.

"Justin?" Hank rasps. Justin kneeled on the ground clutching onto his forearm.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill you all!" Justin shrieks. Hank isn't intimidated though, instead he steps closer.

"Justin, stand up. Now" Justin lashes out at him and socks him in the jaw, Hank barely stumbles before he kicks Justin in the groin.

"Justin what the hell is the matter with you?"

"I've been bit…" He admits barely above a whisper.

Jay knew this was a big hit to Erin and Hank, they both knew Justin was going to turn if they didn't shoot him. Jay walks back over to Erin and pulls her into his chest, soon he could feel the wetness of her tears seeping through his shirt and hears the wails of their baby.

"What if we amputate his arm just above the bite? Before the infection spreads." Burgess suggests.

"I'd rather die than lose my arm!" Justin spats.

"Too bad, you'll have to get used to it." Hank says coldly. Voight takes out his machete and sends it through Justin's arm, chopping it clean off. Justin starts yelling in pain, blood was exiting his body fast and he was turning white as a ghost.

"Get me something! Quick!" Voight yells at them.

"Antonio, Adam, help me bring him inside." The two do as told and each grab a part of Justin as they carry him to Justin's bedroom.

Kim comes back with several towels, gauze, peroxide, rubbing alcohol, Tylenol, and a water bottle.

"Step back, I need some room" Kim commands the guys surrounding Justin. They all give her some space while she wraps Justin's stub up in towels to slow the bleeding.

"Get me something hot and a belt. Hurry" Adam rushes off towards the kitchen and turns on the gas stove, next he places a frying pan over the flame until it was very hot. He returns it to Kim who was removing Justin's belt and tying it around his elbow, a few inches above the amputation spot.

"This pan don't have very long before it cools off, might wanna hurry" Adam warns. Kim nods and presses the hot pan against the stub. The smell of burning flesh caused Chance to start crying so Erin and Jay walk to their bedroom with him.

"I got the bleeding stopped, we'll just have to wait and see if he wakes up." Kim informs the remaining members in Justin's room.

Kim lets out a sigh of relief as she walks out of the room, Adam following. When she gets up to their room, Adam wraps his arms around her from behind.

"You're a life saver. You know that?" Kim chuckles and rests her head back on Adam's shoulder.

"What can I say, I've always been the nice girl. Its my nature to help people"

"I know, and I love that about you" Kim turns around and faces him, she looked sad yet worried.

"What's wrong?" Adam asks concerned.

"What if Justin doesn't make it?" She whispers.

"He will, you gotta have some faith, that kid is tough." Kim nods and hugs Adam.

X

"He'll be fine Erin, Kim will make sure of that" Jay tries to comfort Erin. She had just laid Chance down in his crib and is now seated on the edge of their bed.

"He's like my brother Jay, I can't lose him…"

"I know, and you won't"

X

"I've never appreciated you like I should Justin, I guess I waited too long to tell you that I'm proud of you and proud of who you are. Please try to live Justin, I love you…" Voight says. All Hank wanted was for his son to wake up and be okay, have his arm back. He knew that nothing would be the same and he figured Justin would be pissed at him for chopping off his hand but he had to do it. He couldn't lose his only biological kid.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Justin woke up in pain, he glanced down to notice his hand was missing. He wanted to panic, to scream.

"Is this real… am I dreaming?" He says to himself.

"No I'm afraid not" Hank admits from the corner of the room.

"I told you I'd rather die than have my arm cut off Hank."

"Well I didn't let you die. And wanna know why?"

"Please, humor me"

"You'll live another day to see Erin's baby, you still have me and everyone here. You should be thankful."

"Erin's baby is just a reminder that she slept with Halstead."

"Whatever Justin, I'm not gonna argue with you. Feel better" and with that, Hank left the room. Justin once again felt completely alone, that is until Erin came in with Chance.

"Hey Justin, how you feeling?" she asks quietly. He smiles weakly at her then watches Chance grasp onto Erin's fingers.

"He's a cute baby" Justin mutters. Erin smiles as she looks at Chance.

"Yeah. He certainly is"

"I bet Halstead dressed him this morning" Erin cocks her head to the side and sighs.

"Yes he did, I think he looks adorable." Jay had indeed dressed the boy that morning, he put on a light blue onesie and striped blue socks, nothing more.

"Well I'm gonna try to get some sleep so…" Erin nods in understanding.

"Yeah, get some rest Justin. See you later" Then she leaves.

X

"We should bribe Kim to babysit" Jay says.

Erin was laying on her side playing with Chance, the baby was holding his legs in the air and wiggling around.

"Really Jay? I kinda like his company…" Jay laughs and sits on the other side of Chance.

X

Hank sat on the front porch looking out at the night sky, winter would be here soon which explained why he could see his breath.

"You alright?" Alvin asks upon joining his friend.

"Yeah. Erin informed me they need some more baby formula, mind taking Antonio on a run in the morning?" Voight requests. He looks over and sees Alvin nod.

"You think Erin and Jay might want to pick out some stuff? It might be good for them to get a break, even if it's a small one. They can take Antonio."

"I'll run it by Erin." Voight says.

Voight sighed once more before he walked upstairs to Jay and Erin's room.

"Erin, you awake?" he knocks a couple times.

"Yeah, its unlocked" He hears Jay say. Voight slowly opens the door to see Erin and Jay on each side of Chance playing with him.

"You guys said you needed more baby stuff, you wanna go with Antonio on a run in the morning?" Voight sees Erin and Jay exchange a look before Jay looks at Voight.

"Yeah, sounds good."

X

Morning came quickly, the small group going on the run was almost ready to go. Erin and Jay say goodbye to Chance then hand him over to Kim.

"Be safe out there, Chance is waiting for you" Adam says. Erin nods, kisses Chance's forehead then heads towards the car with Jay and Antonio.

"Erin, breath. Chance will be fine" Antonio jokes. He knew what it was like leaving your kid when you didn't want to especially being a new parent. He even noticed Jay was a little more quiet than usual.

The group travels for a good half hour before they reach a Babies R' Us store. Antonio, Erin and Jay approach the front door and bang on the glass door. The three hold up their weapons and wait, finally walkers shuffle their way towards the door.

"Alright, on 3. 1…2…3" Antonio whispers. They swing open the doors and start bashing the zombie's skulls until they drop. The three enter the store carefully, keeping an eye on every spot a zombie could be.

"Alright, get your stuff, I'll cover you"

"I want to get him some more onesie's" Erin says quietly to Jay as they grab 3 big boxes of diapers, all the remaining cans of baby formula, 2 bottles and baby powder.

"All that's left is some clothes" Erin sighs, placing her hands on her hips. Jay places all the items in a shopping cart that Antonio had grabbed.

"What about these?" Jay asks Erin. He holds up the white onesie that read 'Ladies man' on it. Jay smirks as Erin shakes her head.

"Seriously Jay?"

"Yes. Here Tony, what do you think?"

"I love it man" Antonio jokes.

"You just had to back him up didn't you?" Erin shakes her head and continues to browse through the baby clothes.

Erin grabs a couple pairs of pj's for Chance, one had baseball bats, soccer balls and basketballs all over it and the other on had a big monkey on the front.

"I think we're good, how many onesies did you grab?" Jay looks in the cart then turns back to Erin.

"five"

"Yeah we're good. Lets go" Erin says. Jay pushes the cart while Erin and Antonio watch for zombies on the way to the front door.

X

Chance wouldn't stop crying, no matter how much Kim rocked him or sung to him.

"He's missing his parents, it's not you" Adam assures her.

"I bet he'll stop crying the moment any parent holds him, I'll see if it will work with Alvin. I bet you I'm right." She walks with the screaming baby over to Alvin, who was reading a book.

"Alvin, can you try to calm him down? I know you've had kids, maybe you got that magic touch that will make him quiet?" Alvin laughs at how desperate Kim's face looked. Alvin holds out his arms to accept the baby, miraculously the baby calmed down.

"What?! How did you…" Kim groaned and plopped down on the couch.

"You gotta support his head more, hold him closer to you. At this age he wants to feel safe, here try holding him like this" Alvin explains. Kim holds Chance just like Alvin showed her, Chance continued to stay quiet.

"Thanks Al…" Alvin smiles then starts reading his book again.

"Told you that guy knows everything" Adam mutters to her.

"I guess so" Kim laughs.


End file.
